To access certain digital services, a client terminal must exchange information blocks with a server that provides the required service.
For some simple services, such as consulting a document via an HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) session, the information blocks transmitted are organized as a single stream. The session is then referred to as a single-stream session.
For other, more complex services, such as a video streaming service, the information blocks are organized as a plurality of streams, for example a stream transporting information blocks dedicated to signaling, a stream transporting payload data information blocks, and a stream transporting information blocks dedicated to control. The information blocks dedicated to signaling are used in particular to set up and to close a session and the payload data information blocks contain data linked to the required service. The information blocks dedicated to control are used to control the exchange of payload data information blocks. The session is then referred to as a multi-stream session.
An information block contains data that identifies the stream that transports it. It is therefore possible to identify the blocks that are part of the same stream from stream identification data in the information blocks. However, in the situation of a multi-stream session, this information is not sufficient to determine information blocks that belong to the same session. In the current state of the art it is therefore not possible to apply identical processing to all the information blocks belonging to the same session.